scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
Paint Editor
The Paint Editor in Scratch allows you to design and/or edit the costumes of sprites and backgrounds of the Stage, but here is the problem: its too huge to fit on your computer screen 1. Tools Drawing and Coloring Tools The Scratch Paint Editor contains the following tools for drawing and coloring: *'Paintbrush' - allows for freehand painting using current foreground color *'Eraser' - erase the area you brushed over; works as a brush colored with the checkered background *'Fill tool' - fill areas with color or gradient *'Rectangle tool' - draw rectangles or squares *'Ellipse' - create an ellipse or circle - can choose from an outlined or a filled image *'Line tool' - draw lines *'Eyedropper' - select a color that is in the picture, or select a color from color palette *'Switch colors' - switch between the two colors in your palette *'Stamp Tool' - selects part of the picture and allows you to repeatedly copy it Brush Size Some of the drawing tools contain an extra option that allows a user to manipulate the tool's size. This option can be found under Paintbrush, Eraser tool, and Line Tool. Both Paintbrush and Line Tool use the same brush size - selecting the brush size in one of the two tools will cause a change in brush size of the other tool. The brush size for Paintbrush and Line Tool also affects the brush size of Ellipse and Rectangle Tool. The brush size of Eraser is independent of the other given tools. Image Manipulation Tools *'Clear' - clears the entire canvas *'Flip horizontally' - mirror-reverses whole image or selected part of image *'Flip vertically' - reverses whole image or selected part of image upside down *'Shrink' - makes the current image or selectected part of image smaller *'Grow' - makes the whole image larger or selected part of the image larger *'Rotate clockwise' - rotates whole image or selected part of image clockwise *'Rotate counter-clockwise' - rotate whole image or selected part of image counter-clockwise *'Selection tool' - selects a portion of the screen for you to move, grow, flip, or rotate. *'Text tool' - allows you to add text to your sprite in a separate image layer *'Import' - import an image file to your editor *'Undo '- reverses last several actions performed in paint editor. *'Redo' - performs last action removed by an undo *'Set costume center' - allows user to manipulate official center of sprite image *'Zoom in' - see your picture closer up *'Zoom out' - see your picture farther away 2. Tricks *If you Shift-click the rotate buttons, you can choose how far you want the costume to rotate. This can be useful for small changes in rotation. *If you Shift-click the rotate buttons, you can choose how far you want the costume to rotate. This can be useful for small changes in rotation. *If you hold Shift while using the line tool, the line you draw will stay horizontal or vertical (depending on how you make the line point). *If you hold Shift while using the line tool, the line you draw will stay horizontal or vertical (depending on how you make the line point). *If you hold Shift while using the square or circle tool, the shapes you draw will have the same height and width. Tricks *If you Shift-click the size buttons, you can choose how much you want the costume's size to change. This can be useful for small changes in size. *If you Shift-click the rotate buttons, you can choose how far you want the costume to rotate. This can be useful for small changes in rotation. *If you hold Shift while using the line tool, the line you draw will stay horizontal or vertical (depending on how you make the line point). Category:Scratch Program